Shapes and Sizes
by TwinzLover
Summary: This is a WIP which so far mainly focuses on the next generation of the HP universe I created with Strawberries Hearts and Triangles. So follow Jean and Lily Potter through the ups and downs of their 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts. See how they deal with school, family, romance, and sometimes all three! Please R


_**I don't know how this happened, but another story is playing around in my head, and it has to come out! AHH! This is the story of Lily Weasley-Potter, and Jean Granger-Potter. Yeah. I know. I just kept thinking about the post part of my Strawberries Hearts and Triangles, and I knew it had to be about the next generation.**_

* * *

_"Lily Potter." McGonagall called. Lily took a deep breath and squeezed her sisters hand before walking up to the hat. All around her, she could hear the whispers, and feel the stares. Her family had an odd reputation. Everyone loved her parents, but seeing them together made people uncomfortable, and many people disapproved. She took another calming breath and ignored the looks. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. _**  
**

_"A Weasley Potter mix, interesting, but obvious. Just like your parents. GRYFFINDOR!" She sighed in relief as she got down. Lily patted her sister's shoulder as she passed by on her way to her new house's table.  
_

_"Jean Potter." McGonnagall called. Jean yelped in surprise, even though she knew her name was going to be called next. She was terrified, but she knew she had to stand tall and proud as she walked past the other students. She sat down shakily on the stool, and McGonnagall put the hat on her head. _

_"Granger Potter, well well, isn't this interesting. Yes, eager mind, smart, like your mother, but there's an obvious blind bravery, or stupidity that matches your father." Jean blushed down to her neck. "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Jean squealed in excitement, and bounded to her new table.  
_

_"Can you believe it Lils? Mums and Daddy are going to be so proud!" Jean gushed to her sister.  
_

_"I know Jeanie, I can't wait for you to write them for us." Lily smirked.  
_

_"You know, it wouldn't kill you to write them, you know how excited it would make mum." Jean smiled.  
_

_"Yeah, but that's why you're here." Lily grinned back, before she dug into the dinner that was finally before them.  
_

_"This is all so wonderful." Jean sighed happily, before she too, dug in._

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Come on girls, you're going to be late!" Hermione yelled up to her daughters.

"Coming!" Lily yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes, but her wife simply laughed.

"They're just like you." Hermione humphed.

"Well, lucky for you, this little bundle here is already as bookish and cuddly as you." Ginny giggled. Hermione stared down at there son who stood but two feet tall between them.

"Gin!" Harry yelled anxiously from outside.

"Sounds like the twins are acting up." Hermione chuckled.

"They're just like my brothers, and they're still in diapers!" Ginny exclaimed, but hurried outside to help Harry, he was easily overwhelmed after all. Just as she left, their oldest children ran down the stairs.

"It's about time." Hermione scolded. "You're father is getting flustered."

"Oh mum." Lily laughed.

"Sorry mum." Jean said with a smile.

"Come here Jamesie." Lily said in a baby voice, holding her arms open for her little brother. "Let's go see daddy!" She said excitedly. Once she had the small child in her arms, she started bouncing up and down until he was giggling, before she left the room.

"Your sister is... quite the handful." Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"She sure is." Jean laughed. The two walked outside towards the car, where they found Harry holding Sirius and Remus, who were both crying, Lily holding James above her head as he laughed, and Ginny trying to get both the twins into her arms to nurse them, which was obviously, quite difficult.

"Our whole family is a handful." Jean observed.

"Yeah." Hermione said fondly. "Alright everyone, load up." That was the thing about Hermione, she was some how, exactly like Molly Weasley.

Harry waddled awkwardly to the back door of the van, and buckled in first one twin, then the other into a car-seat.

"James! Come on, get in your booster." James laughed and shook his head.

"James." Ginny said firmly. James promptly turned around and put his arms up so that his sister could lift him up, and buckle him in.

"Daddy, a little help please!" Jean called out helplessly, Harry immediately ran towards her to help her with the luggage.

"Sorry pumpkin." Harry chuckled.

"Everybody in?" Hermione asked, as she buckled herself into the drivers seat.

"All set!" Ginny responded happily, and with that, they took off.

Hermione was the only one who knew how to drive, but it had become a tradition to drive the girls to Kings Cross, and the ride was always fun.

"Come on Potters, we don't want to be late." Hermione chimed excitedly, as she unbuckled James.

"Lily!" Jean whined. "Help with the luggage!"

"Can't, I'm holding Remmy." Lily said happily.

"I've got it sweetheart." Harry said tiredly. Jean thought he looked a little too relieved that Lily was helping Ginny with the twins.

"Alright girls, you first." Hermione beamed. Even though she would miss her girls, this was always one of her favorite days of the year.  
Jean and Lily ran through excitedly.

"Wait for me!" Harry yelled after them, he was always like this when it came to sending them off, he could barely stand to let them go.

"You go next Gin, I'll bring up the rear." Hermione said kindly. Ginny crossed the barrier carefully with Sirius in her arms.

When Hermione emerged last, she took in the entire station at once. It was always such a welcome feeling. Ever since her first time here she felt incredibly weightless. There was no sense of worry, or stress, Kings Cross had always felt blissfully welcoming. That is until Ron showed up.

"Hugo!" Jean yelled excitedly, running towards her tall, lanky, redheaded cousin.

"Hey cous'" Hugo replied with a big smile. Hermione glanced up at the hugging cousins, and unfortunately caught eyes with her ex.

"Harry, why don't you go introduce the twins to Ron and Pansy." Ginny said lightly. As soon as Harry scampered off to show his friend his new bundles of joy, Ginny turned towards Hermione. "It's okay sweetheart, at least he says hi to you at family dinners now!" Hermione sighed dejectedly.

"We used to be best friends." Hermione said sadly. "He's forgiven Harry, why can't he forgive me!" Hermione whined.

"Probably because that Slytherin slut hates you." Ginny said with a sneer. She had yet to let things lie with Pansy, though she loved her nephews, and was polite to Pansy during family dinners at the Burrow.

"Be nice, that's Hugo and Bradly's mother, and your sister in law!" Hermione chided, though she was smiling slightly.

"Hey, she's our sister in law, we're married, and if she's Harry and mines, she's yours too."

"For better or worse." Hermione grinned. The two locked hands and shared a tender kiss, before they moved towards the rest of their family.

"It's nice to see you, Hugo." Hermione said kindly.

"Hey Aunt Mione, Aunt Gin. Congrats about the babies by the way." The tall red headed boy hugged each woman, and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Thank you Hugo." Ginny said lightly.

"Hey, where's Brad?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Uhg, he already boarded the train with his mates." Hugo scoffed. Even though they were twins, the boys were complete opposites.

"Scorpius?" Jean asked sympathetically.

"Slytherins, what're you gonna do." Lily said sympathetically.

"Girls!" Hermione admonished. "That kind of inter-school animosity promotes poor inter-house relations!"

"And stereotyping is exactly the kind of thing that starts pesky, preconceived rumors about people, and that could cause rivalries, and soon enough you've got two armies fighting!" Ginny added angrily.

"And how are you gonna feel then, knowing that you supported inter-school animosity, without any thoughts about the other people involved?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"War heroes." Lily whispered under her breath.

"But mum," Jean said with a confused look. "Your family has been in Gryffindor for generations, and so has yours daddy." she finished with a look at Harry.

"Yes, but aunt Luna was in Ravenclaw, and aunt Hannah was in Hufflepuff." Ginny said.

"And aunt Pansy was in Slytherin." Ron said.

"And so is Bradly, and that doesn't mean he's any less family than he was when you were all in nappies." Harry said with his classic dad smile, that no one else seemed to pull off as handsomely as he did, at least, his wives thought so.

"Come on guys, let's go find a compartment." Hugo sighed dramatically.

"Bye mums!" The girls said happily, kissing both on the cheek. "Bye Remmy, bye Siri." Jean cooed.

"Bye Jamesie." Lily said excitedly, lightly pinching the toddlers cheek.

"Bye daddy!" They kissed Harry on his cheeks, and he hugged them tightly.

"Have fun girls!" Ginny called to them as they waved goodbye as they ran towards the train.

"Not too much fun!" Harry yelled worriedly.

"Remember to study!" Hermione finished.

"Oh Herms." Ron chuckled, before he and Pansy walked off together.

"It's a start." Hermione smiled. The triple left soon after the train, each carrying a child, and each wearing a smile.

* * *

**On the Train**

"Can you believe we're sixth years?" Lily asked excitedly.

"I still can't believe you got O's on most of your OWLs." Jean said with a shake of her head. Lily just shrugged.

"Hey, are either of you planning to try out for Quidditch?" Hugo asked suddenly.

"I don't know, why?" Lily asked. Hugo just cleared his throught and pushed out his chest.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations!" Jean squealed.

"Thanks, I'm really excited."

"I bet, I bet!" Lily said patting him on the back.

"Dad was thrilled, obviously." Hugo said with a fond eye roll.

"Wow!" Jean said distantly. "I can't wait to tell our parents, Dad will want to celebrate."

"Not likely!" Hugo scoffed. "He's been dying for one of you to join the team and become captain."

"Well, he can save that dream, neither of us plays." Lily said with a laugh.

"It makes mum so thrilled." Jean said sarcastically.

"Hey, she just spit out two boys, I'm sure one of them will play." Lily shrugged. "Besides, mum loves that we don't play."

"Yeah, but only one of us can be a prefect, and I think mum wanted the other one to be in Quidditch." Jean sighed.

"Uhg, mum reminds me all the time that I can still be a prefect next year, if you get Head Girl." Lily said whilst rolling her eyes.

"How can you communicate without using your mums names?" Hugo said in bewilderment. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, then looked back at Hugo.

"It's all about context." Lily said.

"What if it's something like: 'Mum wants you to wash the dishes'?" He asked.

"That'll be the Weasley, Granger favors are always something like, help in the garden, or help me with this painting." Jean explained.

"Well, in all fairness, dishes are never a Granger thing, because they're in the kitchen, from which, mum is band if she is carrying a wand." Lily said with a small nod.

"You two are as strange as ever." Hugo shook his head slowly, but he was smiling. The three chatted aimlessly like that for about an hour.

"Oh crap, prefects meeting!" Jean said suddenly.

"Ooh, say hi to the twins for me." Lily said with a wink.

"By gods Lils, be more obvious." Jean said as she left.

"Don't forget to change!" Lily yelled after her. She and Hugo heard a squeak, and then silence.

"Your sister is nutty." Hugo laughed. "That meeting isn't for another half hour."

"She's just tightly wound, that's how you get that nice high pitch out of her." Lily smirked. "So, if you're Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, is Bradly captain of Slytherin?" She asked.

"You always sense when somethings amiss." Hugo sighed. "Yeah he is, and I can tell he's gonna make it rough for our team."

"I always hoped he would be more like uncle Percy." Lily said nostalgically.

"Oh he is, but he's also my twin, so he got a little bit of my talent." He smirked.

"You two are twins, and you get the same things. Having you two in different houses must make your parents so happy." Lily mused. "You're a prefect, and Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and he's a prefect and the Slytherin Quidditch captain."

"As long as neither of us gets Head Boy, everything should be fine." He shrugged.

"But you want Head Boy." Lily observed.

"So does he." Hugo said simply.

"Jeanie and I, we're twins, cut from the same cloth we are, born hours apart, but we've always been same same, but different." She said wistfully.

"Will you stop using that expression!" Hugo groaned. "We get it, Cambodia was fun." He said exasperatedly.

"It was." Lily smirked.

"But you and Lily aren't twins." Hugo said, getting to the point. "You're half sisters who were conceived on the same day because your parents are randy, and all together." He said putting it bluntly.

"We're closer than you and Bradly." Lily countered.

"But you aren't as similar as he and I are either." Hugo pushed back.

"We've been raised by both of our mums, but genetics do play a roll." Lily acquiesced.

"It's the same for me and Brad." Hugo said. "He's just like mum, and I'm a lot more like dad."

"Yeah." Lily said, but she wasn't thinking about it any more. She was thinking about Jean. Did Jean ever wonder about their odd family? Did she ever feel out of place when it came to the cousins she wasn't related to? After all both of her biological parents were only children, and her biological grandparents were either missing or dead. Did she feel less like family? _No, of course not, not Jeanie, Jean and I are related, just like James and I are related._

"Lils?" Hugo asked worriedly. "You alright?"

"Do you think about Jean differently than you think about me, because we're biological?" She asked him suddenly. Hugo just looked at her gobsmacked.

"Uh."

"I'm serious Hugo." Lily responded, looking him dead in the eye.

"No, of course not." He rushed out.

"Good." Lily said, before she went back to her thoughts, and Hugo went to the Prefect Carriage.

* * *

**Prefects Compartment**

"I'd like to begin this meeting by introducing our replacements as 7th year prefects, Annabell Marlonson, and Justin Presley." The Head Boy started off the meeting the same way it had begun last year.

Jean sat next to Hugo, who was still wearing his street clothes. He had nearly been late, but luckily, so had the Head Boy and Girl, because they were meeting with McGonnagall.

"Next order of business." Jean loved the way the Heads talked. "Rounds and rounds partners for different sections of the train, and for the up coming week."

"McGonnagall asked to go over this with us today, because she thinks we need to promote house unity, by swapping around the partners." The Head girl continued.

"So, for the train ride, we've conceded to letting you all go in your regular House and Year groups, but starting with these next rotations the partners will be mixed."

"So, starting this week we have: Potter and Weasley on the third through sixth floors. Weasley and Turpin, you two have the grounds on the lake side, and remember that that includes the lake's perimeter. Bennet and Jordan, you have the first and second floor, and the dungeons. Lastly, my partner and I will take the seventh floor and the towers this week." The Head girl finished.

Jean and Hugo high fived, but were disrupted from their celebration by a cruel laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hugo asked.

"That you two think you were partnered." Bradly laughed.

"We were." Jean said with furrowed brows.

"Actually, when I said Weasley and Potter, I meant you and Bradly." The Head girl said. "Didn't you hear the first part about mixing it up?" She asked as if Jean were thick.

"Oh." Jean sulked. "Right, of course."

"Right, next topic of discussion." The Head Boy carried on.

"It's all right Jeanie." Hugo said encouragingly as everyone else listened.

"Yeah." Jean said perking up. "At least we have the train ride." She beamed. Hugo couldn't help but smile back.

Soon enough, the meeting was over, and the two began patrolling.

"It'll be okay, you know?" Hugo said.

"I know." Jean said happily. "Dad's right, he's my cousin too, just like you."

"Right." Hugo mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, it's just something Lily said."

"What did she say?" Jean asked nervously.

"Just about Brad and I being so different, but still somehow the exact same."

"Well hopefully she's right, and he and I will get along like we used to." Jean said optimistically. Hugo looked confused for a moment, before realization hit.

"That's right! You two used to be really close, both nerdy and calm kids, Lils and me, we used to cause such a ruckus."

"It's the Weasley in you." Jean joked, but that made Hugo snap to attention. She had said it. She went right out and said it, jokingly even.

"I never took the Parkinsons to be nerdy." Hugo joked back, ignoring the feeling in his gut.

"Pureblooded Slytherins are expected to be brainy." Jean mused. Hugo gave a mock relieved sigh.

"Thank my lucky stars I'm in Gryffindor then, eh?" Jean laughed at that.

"Yeah, lucky you."

"Lucky us!" He grinned pulling her into a hug. Jean giggled as Hugo jumped around the train with her in his arms.

"Is this what you call patrolling?" Hugo stopped and turned around. Bradly wore a sneer that was matched by his companion.

"Scorpius." Jean said politely. "Bradly." She grinned at him. "Sorry for disturbing you, I promise to be a much more professional prefect during our rounds this week."

"Disturbing is exactly the right word for this display." Scorpius quipped. "Is this how prefects behave? Cousins no less." He sneered with disgust.

"When I get Head Boy, and you replace me, I promise to never partner you with these idiots." Bradly said looking as though he'd smelled something wretched.

"Oh Brad, don't be such a swat." Hugo said. "We're twins, and she's our cousin, can't you at least pretend family is important to you?"

"She's not my cousin." Bradly said meanly, and with that he and Scorpius left. Jean looked shell shocked, and Hugo lowered her to the ground so he could look at her face.

"It's okay Jeanie." Hugo said rubbing her arms soothingly. "He's just being an arse."

"I know." Jean said softly. She kept looking at the ground. But she shook it off and smiled up at Hugo.

"Come on, we need to finish our rounds." She said bossily, but it was enough to comfort Hugo.

* * *

**Opening Feast**

Lily sat moodily tapping her fingers as she waited for food.

"Jean, if I don't make it, just know, that I always thought you would look natural with a cat or two." Hugo moaned dramatically. Jean punched him lightly in retaliation.

"Oh quiet, the Sorting is almost over." She admonished.

"Lily." Hugo begged her attention. "I know you've got something from the train, come on and share it." Lily just sighed.

"Come on Lils, that's no way to treat family!" Hugo whined.

"Pay attention!" Jean shushed.

But Lily didn't pay attention. After the perfect prefect pair told her what happened with the disgusting duo, all she could think about was Bradly renouncing his relation to Jean. It was puzzling. Lily had always thought about their odd family situation, and ultimately, it felt right, but she wasn't as naive as Jean, she noticed the way people looked at them, looked at all three of her parents. And with that came the thoughts about her family. She knew her Grandma was equally as loving with Jean and James as she was with Remus, Sirius, and herself, not to mention all her cousins. But she also knew why Uncle Ron was always so distant from her Mum.

"Finally!" Hugo interrupted her thoughts. The feast was upon them, and the smells alone were enough to distract Lily from her negative thinking.

"I miss mum's cooking." Jean sighed, but she too dug into the spread.

After filling themselves thoroughly, Lily, Jean, and Hugo stood from the table and moved towards the Gryffindor common room.

"First years, follow us!" Jean yelled happily. Hugo groaned.

"Let the 5th Years handle them." He moaned.

"Oh come on Hugo, there are a lot of them, and I don't want them getting lost." With that said Jean left to herd First Years. Hugo pouted at Lily.

"Just go with her you sod." Lily scoffed.

"I don't want to." He said with finality, so the two just kept moving up the stairs.

Meanwhile Jean was taking up the rear, making sure every first year made it safe and sound. When she realized that she was basically alone, she started planning her route for her up coming prefect rounds. She didn't have rounds tonight of course, because the teachers and Filch always did the first night and the last night rounds. Still, she found herself taking an extremely long route to her common room.

"Tomorrow?" Jean stopped in her tracks and looked around. She couldn't see anyone, and she didn't want want to be seen, but she could hear.

"I promise." She heard another voice. They were far away, but she guessed they were male. "Same place, it'll be worth it." And then nothing. Jean stood still and took a deep breath before she ran the rest of the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hugo exclaimed the minute Jean walked into the room.

"Nothing." She murmured.

"Jean!" He exclaimed.

"I was just planning me route for this week." She said, it was true after all.

"Jean." He said warningly.

"I swear, I just wanted to figure out the best way to patrol."

"Lils, help me out here."

"I don't know." Lily said suspiciously. "That _does_ sound like something she would do."

"Can we drop this? I'm really tired." Jean asked pleadingly. Hugo stared her down for another minute, but she must have looked sincere enough, because Hugo responded with the affirmative.

"Fine." Jean sighed in relief and promptly scampered off to her dorm room.

"She seemed off." Hugo continued after she left.

"You seem oddly worried, she's safe and sound now, isn't she?" Lily asked.

"I guess." Hugo mumbled.

"Sleep on it." Lily said as she left.

* * *

**In the Girls Dorm**

"Hugo doesn't believe you." Lily said the moment she walked into the room.

"Do you?" Jean asked from her bed.

"I know you weren't meeting with a boy, which is what Hugo probably thinks." Lily said with a shrug.

"But you don't believe me?" Jean asked.

"You seemed too sketched out for it to just have been scouting rounds."

"I just heard something weird is all." Jean mumbled.

"What was it?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Just two boys talking." Jean said thoughtfully.

"So?" Lily asked.

"They were planning something. I just got a bad vibe." Jean said with a shiver.

"That is odd." Lily conceded. "But it could be nothing, why don't you sleep on it?" She advised.

"Yeah." Jean agreed. "Yeah, you're right. Good night Lils." And with that he shut her curtains and went to bed.

"That advise really can be applied to everything. Gotta thank mum for that." Lily mumbled to herself, before she too, hopped into bed.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, everyone seemed to have settled. Except for Lily and her constant worrying, which was definitely new.  
She was worried about what Jean had said, and he was worried about Bradly being her prefect patrols partner after what he said on the train.

"Do you think he'll be nice to her during rounds?" Lily pondered aloud to Hugo.

"Lily, relax. I know what he said was mean, but we're Weasley's, we're a scary prank at our worst." He laughed. Lily nodded, but she till felt unnerved.

"Are you guys as excited as I am right now?" Jean exclaimed as she took her sweet across the table from the two red heads.

"Probably not." Hugo shrugged.

"You guys!" Jean said excitedly. "It's our first day of NEWT level course work!" She squealed. The other two groaned. "Can't you two ever be excited about learning?" Jean humphed.

"The only thing I'm interested in learning about is the state of that Hufflepuff's breasts." Hugo said before he was lost to the girls.

"Lils?" Jean said hopefully. Lily took a deep breath and forced a smile for her sister.

"I can't wait for Advanced Herbology." She said through clenched teeth.

"Me neither!" Jean babbled on excitedly like this all through breakfast and on the way to their first class.

"Gather round students, gather round. We'll be brewing a very special potion today." Slughorn's voice boomed with excitement, which the students responded to, all of them scurrying to see into the cauldron. The contents looked like some kind of chunky gravy, and it smelled absolutely wretched.

"Can anyone tell me what potion we will be beginning today?" Slughorn asked. Jean raised her hand instantly, and surprisingly, so did Lily.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Slughorn said with a smile.

"That's Polyjuice, mum brewed it her second year." The girls said simultaneously. Everyone looked at them, but they were looking at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time. Then they laughed, and everyone seemed to release a breath.

"Yes, ten points each." Slughorn said happily. "Now, Polyjuice Potion takes about a months to brew, so we will be setting partners today and these partnerships will remain until the potion is finished." The class groaned. "Now now, it's only a month. However, I will be matching you up in a way that I think everyone will perform equally as well." Slughorn explained. "Our first pairing will be, Mr. Weasley and Miss Potter." Jean lit up happily. "Miss Potter, and Mr. Malfoy." Lily's face fell. "Can you clarify which Potter?" Lily asked with her hand in the air.

"You with Mr. Malfoy, and Jean with Hugo." Slughorn clarified on the Weasley as well. "Mr. Weasley, with Mr. Scamander. Mr. Scamander with Miss Goyle. Miss Zabini, with Miss Gold." As the list went on, everyone was moving around the room, reorganizing themselves based on the new partners.

"Lucky we got partnered." Jean whispered happily to Hugo.

"Yeah, poor Lils got the short end, huh?" He teased.

"Yeah." Jean agreed. "But he is good at Potions, so at least the end result will be good." She smiled encouragingly across the room to her sister. Lily put a hand-gun to her head and faked pulling the trigger.

"Well class, let's get started, the ingredients are in your book." Slughorn then went to his desk and began working out his lesson plan for the new First Years.

"You better not mess this up." Scorpius hissed. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shove it Malfoy." Lily snapped back. "We have a month, so why don't you just keep your mouth shut."

"Well, since I'm way better at Potions than you, I think you will be quiet and do what I say." He smirked, hi platinum blond hair falling lazily into his eyes.

"Piss. Off." Lily was red in the face, the Weasley weakness to nonchalance. Before he could respond though, Lily had gone to get their ingredients.

"Swat." Scorpius muttered under his breath as he set up the cauldron. Clearly it was going to be a long month.

* * *

**Dinner**

"Uhg!" Lily groaned when she sat down. "I'm exhausted!"

"It was a really long day." Jean said comfortingly.

"The longest. Ever." Hugo mumbled from across the table. "I can't believe we have patrols tonight!" He complained.

"We better get started on our homework early then." Jean said thoughtfully.

"I can't think about school work, I still have to schedule tryouts sometime in the next week or so, otherwise we won't have enough time to train the newbies, and get ourselves in working order!" Hugo was clearly stressing about his new position, so Lily pushed a plate of blueberry pie towards him, his favorite. "Thanks Lils." He mumbled into a bite of pie.

"Cheer up Hugo, at least you know that Turpin will do most of the work tonight." Jean comforted. Hugo perked up.

"Oh yeah, she's liked him for ages, hasn't she?" Lily added.

"She has?" Hugo asked skeptically. Lily and Jean shared a look.

"Boys." Jean said aloud, Lily nodded sadly from across the table.

"What?" Hugo asked looking between the two. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that girls aren't subtle, and boys really are as oblivious as they seem." Jean surmised. Hugo gave them each a suspicious look, before going back to his pie.

By the time dinner was over, Hugo had eaten the whole pie, and Jean and Lily had given up on him.

* * *

Jean was walking around the third floor by herself. Hugo had offered to walk with her until Bradly showed up, but Jean had waved him off not wanting him to be late to meet his own partner. Still, it was a little frightening. She still hadn't seen Brad during her patrolling, but assumed he was on a different floor, which she was fine with.

Jean had been ecstatic when she had gotten her Prefects Badge with her Fifth Year letter. She loved being a prefect. She loved helping the younger years, and she loved putting her recommendation sheets in the box outside of McGonnagal's office. Most of all, Jean loved patrolling the castle.

She had always been one for adventures, and she loved to hear her parents tell her stories about the magical wonders of the great building. Being able to walk freely through the halls, and being able to check every nook and cranny made Jean feel giddy. Even though she was some what used to it, she still found something to be excited about every evening that she had patrols.

Tonight was no different. After what she had heard the night before, Jean was bursting at the seems with curiosity. She couldn't help but quicken her pace as she approached the corridor she knew they would be in. She scampered silently down the long hallway, before she blindly turned the corner into the thinner corridor. Blind bravery. Her weakness.

A gasp. A scream.

* * *

**I know it wasn't really what was expected but, shit happens, so what're you gonna do? REVIEW REVIEW that's what you should do! I'm serious, this is all fresh stuff, and even though I know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter sort of, I would like some ideas from everyone else! I have a lot of idea bunnies hopping around in my head, but I could use some input! Any pairings you want to see? Do you want more focus on the parents? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! This chapter exceeded 5600 words by the way!**


End file.
